<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful by Ariabart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806103">Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart'>Ariabart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/248715">Beautiful</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist">ImpishTubist</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шерлок, хоть он и старается казаться кем-то особенным, все-таки обычный человек. Ему нужны сон и еда (как бы он не отказывал себе в них), ему нравится, когда в его квартире холодно, а на улице жарко, и он отличный боксер.<br/>И, как и многие люди, он немного набирает вес зимой.<br/>Это незаметно для тех, кто видит Шерлока полностью одетым. Рубашки все так же облегают его стройное тело, обтягивая его плечи и грудь, когда он упирает руки в бока. Ему не нужно застегивать ремень на другое деление. Он даже не слишком заботится о том, чтобы следить за своим весом, разве что ему становится скучно и он думает, что из этого может выйти что-то интересное.<br/>Лестрейд единственный, кто замечает, единственный, кому позволено замечать. Он видит это на месте преступления, после того, как провел много времени, смотря на детектива - больше времени, чем нужно, положа руку на сердце - и его взгляд падает на ремень Шерлока. Он видит там тень, намек на небольшой животик - почти незаметно, но его встряхивает. Он замечает это, когда они одни и он держит Шерлока за бедра - и понимает, что Шерлок уже не такой тощий, как раньше, что на его теле больше плоти.<br/>Лестрейд замечает это в постели, когда осторожно снимает с Шерлока простую льняную футболку и исследует его грудь. Замечает, проводя ладонями по безупречной коже, оглаживая уже не такие худые бедра; замечает, опуская голову и проводя сухими губами по немного округлившемуся животу Шерлока, наслаждаясь тихим вздохом и длинными пальцами, ерошащими его волосы и толкающими его все ниже.<br/>А потом, когда они сплетаются и Лестрейд чувствует, как более телесный Шерлок прижимается к нему сзади, у него по позвоночнику бегут мурашки. Шерлок тянется к Лестрейду, и какое-то время они лежат неподвижно, глубоко дыша, разгоряченные, не обращая внимания на легкую прохладу, плотно переплетя пальцы.<br/>И Лестрейд даже шепчет, прежде чем заснуть:<br/>- Прекрасен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>